Sticks and Stones
by perriannath
Summary: As the Golden Age of Narnia beins, things are beginning to be put right.
1. Prologue

Sticks and Stones

By Perriannath

Warning: none Rating: K+ (just being cautious)

Disclaimer: I do not own this it belongs to C.S. Lewis!

Prologue: Of Stones

**It was the day before the Coronation and while it seemed that Peter, Susan and Lucy were settling in well Edmund had been determined to stay out of the way and away from the other people there feeling his betrayal just as sharply as when he had first come to camp.**

**He sat in the empty study enjoying the quiet and solitude pouring over a enormous tome his peace was broken as he heard two creatures talking,**

**"Aslan says that we are finding all the rest that are stone now that the battle is over. Is that true Oreius?" **

**"It is we are leaving in but a few moments are your search party ready?" the centaur asked.**

**"We are General we'll meet you out in the front courtyard."**

**Edmund had been listening and snapped the book shut, reaching a decision. He exited the Study and caught Oreius before he left the corridor.**

**"Oreius a moment!" he called.**

"**Yes Sire how can I help you?" the centaur asked.**

"**I heard you talking of going out and returning those who were stone to life is this true?" Edmund asked.**

**"It is Sire may I ask where you are going with this?" Oreius asked looking confused.**

**"I wish to go with you if I may, start changing what I've done." Edmund replied simply.**

"**Narnia has forgiven you, Aslan has forgiven you. You are under no obligation to do anything." Oreius insisted looking angry, that someone might have said something.**

"**Peace General, be that as it may I insist that I go though I do not exactly know how much help I can be." Edmund told him.**

**The centaur looked at the boy before nodding, "Get Philip ready and meet us out front if you please Highness." Oreius agreed.**

**Edmund nodded and hurried to his room grabbing his cloak and soft boots before racing down to the stables, forgetting to tell his siblings. He came in and stopped realising that he had never asked Philip if the horse wanted to bear him; the traitor of Narnia. Why would he? With a heavy sigh, he treaded up to the stable and looked in.**

**"King Edmund what brings you down here?" Philip greeted warmly.**

"**I am afraid Philip that I must ask you to bear me if you will." Edmund replied.**

"**I would be glad to Sire this is indeed a great honor." Philip replied.**

**"Why is that I am the Traitor of Narnia, who would trust or want me around?" Edmund sighed.**

**He was startled by Philip rearing his head and demanding angrily, "Who told you that! I shall pound them into the ground for this insult I will!"**

**"Whoa Philip no one has told me this I can only imagine that people must think it, I betrayed Aslan and all of Narnia many have dies because of me. I do not deserve the crown I wish I could give to someone who deserves it more." Edmund ended on a whisper but the horse would have none of it. Pushing his nose close to Edmund's face, he said firmly,**

**"Anyone tells you this let one of us know, they will know their place. You did what even the High King to be couldn't do, remember that and that I am proud to carry you and always will be."**

**With a grateful smile Edmund slipped the bridle over Philip and put his bag over his back mounting bareback.**

**"You know how?" Philip asked.**

"**I have for a long time I just never told anyone, do you mind?" Edmund asked. The horse shook his head and they exited the stables meeting the group at the front courtyard.**

**Moments later Aslan strode through and everyone bowed. Edmund lowered his head and the Lion chuckled, "Coming along Edmund?"**

"**If I may Sir, I wish to begin things on a better foot than the first time around." Edmund asked nervously.**

**He wanted to come but he would not argue if the Lion told him no, though it would be hard.**

**Aslan stared deep into Edmund's eyes, but the boy didn't back down he wouldn't, not for something like this. Finally the Lion nodded and Edmund breathed a sigh of relief, he could go!**

**Without any more delay, they took off out of the courtyard and out into the plains.**

**The entire day was spent finding animals out in the wilderness and turning them back. Edmund was content to be a part of this mission and suddenly as they neared the river a memory took over and he cried out, "The fox!" racing forward he led the party forward to a spot where to Edmund's horror the fox still stood.**

**Aslan stepped forward and nudged Edmund gently before padding over to the fox and breathing on him. Immediately the fox turned from stone back to soft fur shaking his head and bowing before the Lion.**

**Edmund had refused to look at the fox but at that, moment they met eyes and Edmund couldn't look away even for his shame.**

**"Sire I wish to thank you!" the Fox said just as Edmund had blurted out,**

"**I am sorry I was only trying to help!"**

**They stared at each other a moment before the fox replied, "I know, and I wanted to thank you for the attempt. I am called Ilitian Sire." The fox bowed.**

"**I was selfish when I betrayed them I wish to apologise for my actions and thank you for you service to my siblings." Edmund replied.**

**"You chose well Aslan." Ilitian said turning to the Lion, while Edmund blushed, feeling unworthy.**

**Aslan said nothing but turned proud golden eyes to the boy before saying to Oreius, "We head back to Cair Paravel, it is nearing dark." **

**Everyone nodded and those who needed to mounted again and they headed back towards Cair Paravel noticing as though for the first time just how quickly it was becoming dark. They had been so involved in the mission of rescuing people they had paid little notice to the passing of the sun. they arrived in better time than anticipated and Edmund bowed before Aslan, "I thank you for letting me come, I 'm hoping this can be considered a new beginning since my last one didn't go over well." Edmund had to chuckle the last part but Aslan stepped forward and kissed his forehead whispering something into his ear that no one heard but Edmund himself.**

**With a soft smile, Aslan padded away leaving the party alone to stare after him before leaving to retire to their own beds.**

**Edmund smiled, it had been a good day though he was sure his siblings were worried sick. That, he grinned, or extremely angry and he was going to get an earful the next morning. Either way Edmund didn't care it had been a good day, he reflected as his head hit the pillow and immediately he drifted off to sleep.**

**The next morning sure enough as he had expected the moment he entered the Dining Hall he was bombarded with questions. **

**"Where were you yesterday? We found out that you were with Oreius all day but what were you all up to?" Peter demanded looking up.**

**Edmund however only smiled replying, "We had important business to look to, some personal business nothing more. Besides I was with Oreius and several others from the army I was perfectly safe."**

**Though his siblings tried they could get no more out of him. Edmund smiled softly at the thought of helping those he had hurt yesterday…. That gave him a idea. With that thought he began to formulate a plan he would soon set into motion.**

**TBC**

**Hello all I do apologise for the delay on Recalled hopefully the next chapter will be up by this weekend or sometime during the weekend until then will this suffice? Reviews are welcomed and constructive criticism. Flames will be used to boil water for tea.**


	2. Chapter 1

From Sticks to Stones

Author: Perriannath

Summary: Tales from the early Golden Age as Narnia slips into peace the Monarchs adjust to their new roles; one in particular starts things over.

Warning: none

Rating: k+ just in case of anything

Disclaimer: I Do not own Narnia or anything pertaining to it nut my own plotline it belong in all its glory to C.S. Lewis

Author's Notes: Hello all. The prologue was meant to just be a set up so I am sorry if it seemed rushed, it took more time than I would have thought. This isn't meant to be a long story most likely ending up at four or five (maybe) chapters long. They will be longer I can assure you. Enjoy until I can get chapter eight up!

I. Other Foundations

Peter glanced around the Ballroom, he was admittedly nervous feeling out of place. He nodded at the conversation going on around him before carefully excusing himself and inching towards the edge of the room. Glancing down he noticed for the first time that evening that his hand was wrapped tightly around the hilt of his sword and he grinned wryly. Some High King he was showing himself to be couldn't even brave a crowd during a party in their honor? Chuckling he looked around to see if his siblings were faring any better.

Finally he caught sight of Susan talking with a few of the cats who were to be part of her militia, seeming nervous as she kept glancing up looking as though she desperately needed help. They met eyes and he smirked at her nodding to say that he knew exactly how she felt.

Susan looked into his own and averted her eyes, somewhat embarrassed. Weren't they supposed to be enjoying this evening? How could they though when they were almost afraid to be apart from each other in a sea of strangers?

Susan, Peter noticed, positioned herself so that her back was to a wall, protecting herself from a attack that would never come from a enemy that didn't exist. He had to grin at the fact that his normally fearless socialite sister was faring about the same as he was. Now to find Lucy and Edmund. Hopefully Peter could round them up to release tension before they all went back out to brave the crowds.

Peter made his way through the crowd stopping to talk when one of his new subjects stopped him, but with his mind on his younger siblings. He imagined Lucy was doing alright she seemed to get along with everyone well, but his thoughts turned to Edmund, imagining that the boy would feel a little more out of place. His betrayal seemed to hang over the ten year olds' head though everyone but Edmund himself seemed to have forgotten all about it. Peter hoped to spot him and relieve any fears his brother might hold. Peter knew he had enough for the both of them.

Finally on his second circuit of the Ballroom he spotted not his brother but younger sister, and he laughed. Even Lucy, normally so open, was all but clinging to Tumnus though she did participate in the conversations around her. She stayed close to the faun answering questions but in a quiet voice. Peter's face took on a worried look, where was Edmund? Finally he spotted him as he came to stand in the doorway leading to the East Sea Balcony. He watched as Edmund paused in the doorway looking left and right sheepishly before entering the room and spotted a small group nearby. With a quick flash of a grin Peter watched his brother move back over to the group.

He was welcomed with smiles and calls of greeting. The creatures had tried to bow but that was forestalled by his brother who instead turned the conversation right back to whatever topic they had been discussing earlier. Curious Peter came closer hoping to catch whatever it was that kept them in such lively discussion and was soon gaining interest by other guests.

As Peter came closer he could begin to hear snippets of the conversation and realised it was a military debate going on. Wondering exactly how Edmund was going to hold his own Peter even closer.

"Now Rilian how can you expect the…." Peter couldn't hear everything but he was surprised by how much his brother did know. That was something to think about, and likely put to good use in the future. Peter turned back to the group in time to hear them all break out into laughter apparently, he had missed something.

Satisfied and pleased with how well Ed was faring he made his way back to his sisters grabbing them and coming to stand near the door.

"Where's Ed?" Susan asked worriedly. But Peter grinned nodding his head over to the far end where Ed could still be seen chatting away with the group, though the conversation seemed to have changed as Ed was now deep in conversation a light frown on his face.

"He's doing better than any of us at the moment in any case." Peter grinned as he once more turned to look at his brother, however Edmund had moved with the group to a side table and with several others watching intently were pouring over some kind of piece of parchment. His sisters looked over to where Peter was and then gave him a questioning glance. Peter however held up his hands, "I have no idea Edmund hasn't told me anything, I don't even know for certain that he's planning something they were talking battle strategies apparently earlier."

This did nothing to satisfy the girls and they stared at Peter a moment longer in hopes to find something out. However, after a moment they relented seeing that their brother truly knew nothing, perhaps they could pry it out of Edmund later.

Edmund, from across the Grand Hall looked to where his siblings stood and had to grin he had a secret project hopefully none would find out. Glancing at Lucy and then at Mr. Tumnus Edmund began to plan he needed Lucy to keep the faun busy all day tomorrow could he find a reason for her to do so without giving away anything and without causing worry to everyone? This could be very difficult to get to play out just right yet Edmund was determined to see things through and hopefully without getting caught. One of the other fauns tapped him on the shoulder and brought his attention back to the piece of parchment stretched before them. With a sheepish chuckle, he dove back into the planning.

The party had gone well and everyone had survived though all but Ed seemed to be very glad when the guests left. They needed some peace and quiet. Edmund himself had turned in early, though all he gave as explanation was that he was still tired from the battle and everything else. It had been accepted without question as everyone was tired and weary thinking of bed themselves. With Edmund retired in his room Peter lay on his own bed and wondered how exactly he had gotten into this position in the first place. Though he had the utmost trust in Aslan he still didn't feel worthy or at all capable. His thoughts turned to his siblings grinning softly as he remembered their faces, realising that he was not the only one who felt incapable. Frowning when he thought of how well Edmund had handled himself he wondered if Edmund was making the first very difficult push towards gaining the Narnians' trust. For the younger felt as though he still should not be made King and even tried to offer the crown up in place of a lower position but the Narnians would have nothing of it. Resolving to get at least some sleep that night rather than worry of things past Peter turned onto his side and immediately fell asleep.

Edmund woke the next morning earlier than any of his siblings and almost beating the sun itself. Dressing warmly in rough traveler's clothes he slipped into soft leather boots, grabbed a change of clothes and stuffed them into a cloth bag before slipping out of his room and heading down the corridors towards the kitchens. There he made a quick stop grabbing a few pieces of fruit and several water skins then left heading towards the stables.

Philip stood ready having already been told the plan both short and the entire idea about to be put into motion. He nickered in greeting, "Good Morning King Edmund." And bowed slightly though he knew it made the boy uncomfortable.

Edmund bowed his head a moment replying, "Well met Philip are we ready to go for a ride?"

"Yes, this was a very nice idea you had, so many have volunteered to help as well they will all meet us at the rendezvous point. Now you must tell me what did you do to keep Mr. Tumnus busy all day?" the horse asked as Edmund mounted.

"Ah that, well I mentioned to Tumnus that she had yet to explore down the shoreline and hadn't seen much of the west part of Narnia. He decided to solve that with a picnic and expedition down the beach. I imagine it will take up most of the day." Edmund explained grinning.

Philip whinnied, laughing and they took off down and out from the castle towards the Edge of the Western Woods. They had a plan to put into action, with many other volunteers already heading out or already there helping with the first stage of his plan.

They arrived in short amount of time just before midday and Edmund smiled at what he saw. Creatures were getting things in order waiting for him to get things started. With a grin he unclasped his cloak, took off his crown stuffing it into the bag calling, "Well met!"

Everyone started and looked over before grinning back and calling out greetings.

"King Edmund is here we can start!" someone cried out and the creatures gathered themselves quickly becoming organized before their monarch. Edmund smiled gratefully holding up his hand for silence and quickly all fell silent.

"We are all here to begin to rebuild what was destroyed by the White Witch! Now we need to find a good piece of sturdy timber, without damaging the forest who will volunteer?" he called, several people raised their hand including several dryads.

"Good now the dryads will lead you to the wood we can use without harming their trees. I need volunteers to help clear away the broken door, it is good timber and heavy." Several fauns and centaurs volunteered for this. He placed Lotan in charge and then directed, "The rest of you are with me we will be cleaning up the inside of the house the best we can. Now let's get to work!"

He snagged a dryad's arm and pulled her aside, "if I might have a moment?" he requested.

She bowed her head and answered smoothly, "Always my prince what may I do for you?"

"I have a special project for you if I may be so bold. The frame that held his father's picture was broken. The picture itself is undamaged but I would have it sit proudly in a frame once more. May I ask of you to find a few good pieces of timber that I can build a new one?" he asked.

She looked pleased and answered, "What a wonderful idea Sire I will find the best timber I can find, do you want it carved as well or?" she asked.

"I will do that myself I am after all only cleaning it will not take long." With exchanged smiles the two headed off to their designated positions.

Edmund helped put everything back on the shelves and right all the furniture. Anything that was damaged too badly he had cleared out to be repaired later that day. Almost all the china had been cracked, though Edmund had already sent for a new set to be brought also later and the furniture was in decent condition, enough to be out to the side and taken care of. The work was hard and the house was covered in dust coating everyone and thing. Soon Edmund's face was streaked with dust and other grime as he set to work washing the dishes and knickknacks he could careful not to chip them.

It was well past midday and the house was clean, Lotan and several dryads were busy at work with the door carving new designs into the front with a small peekhole in the middle of the intricate design. Edmund smiled looking over the door before Anile came over with several small pieces of wood.

"I found good timber Sire do you need anything else?" she asked bowing slightly. He smiled and replied, "No thank you this is perfect." Moving of to one side, he took out his knife and began carving details into the pieces. All around him, people continued to work even as a cart came a dwarf driving the team. Edmund looked up from his work and grinned at the dwarf calling out, "Well met Sir!" the dwarf started but grinned bowing at Edmund even as he climbed down from the cart.

"Well met indeed Sire I have all that you requested we are more than happy to serve the Crown of Narnia."

"The Crown of Narnia asks again to pay for this great favor you have done." Edmund responded but the dwarf stubbornly shook his head refusing the offer.

"Nay Milord this is a wonderful plan I am glad to be part of it. Will you need anything else?" the dwarf asked.

"No thank you, though you are welcome to stay we work until nightfall and longer if necessary. There is a fire nearby and drink and food." Edmund offered and the dwarf took him up on the offer staying a bit longer and helping with unloading the items and placing them carefully on the shelves after dusting them off.

"The door is finished Milord shall we get it mounted?" Lotan asked. Edmund hurried over to see it and grinned, "That is fantastic yes please I am almost finished with the frame. We will be done with plenty of time to spare for the ride home." Edmund grinned.

While the centaur and several others got the door into place Edmund put the last carving into the frame slipping the portrait inside and smiling as he slipped a folded note between the frame back and portrait, a secret gift. That finished he set it on the rebuilt table and continued through working diligently to clean any marks left.

One last hour cleaning supplies and the job was finished, to everyone's relief and joy the house looked wonderful. Edmund stepped back even as Philip came forward leaning his head on the top of Ed's shoulder "He will be pleased Highness, will you not tell him who did it?" the horse asked.

"Nay Philip I would rather Tumnus thought Lucy or a fellow Narnian did this rather than myself and have him think it was out of obligation." Edmund said refusing the thought.

Edmund turned to the Narnians and With one clear whistle brought everyone to silence. Standing before them he called out, "I couldn't have done this without your help I am forever grateful now go home and rest you have managed a great feat today!"

Everyone cheered heading home as Edmund mounted Philip and did the same. Lotan rode with them having designated himself as the young king's guard as he insisted on these endeavors. They made it back to Cair Paravel as night was falling and Edmund barely managed to dismount Philip and remove the bridle, stumbling into the Castle and flopping onto the bed asleep immediately from exhaustion. A smile flitted across his lips as he thought of the good that had been done that day; the faun had certainly done much to deserve the small honor he had been given. He deserved much more but it was all Edmund could think to offer. He hoped it would be enough.

"Peter I just got the news Edmund, Philip and Lotan all just arrived back at the Castle but everyone seems to refuse to tell or not know where they were!" Susan exclaimed hurrying into the Throne Room.

Peter raised a eyebrow curiously stating, "Then we will go and ask Ed ourselves shall we?" he stood and headed off to his brother's room intending to give him a piece of his mind; worrying them all to death like that telling no one where he had gone!

They met with Lucy who had been searching all along the beach and the smaller chambers of the castle to no avail.

"They just came back Lu he's fine we're just about to go find out where he had been." Susan exclaimed.

Lucy looked almost angry as she replied, "Tumnus was here late helping to look I had to send him home just before dark!" her worry was shining through as though her mind had run through all sorts of horrible situations her brother could have found himself in.

They hurried to Ed's room but seeing no lamp lit under the door, they entered quietly. Their brother lay curled on his side asleep but still looking exhausted. Susan made a soft noise and drew her sibling's attention to her as she pointed to Ed's face; it was streaked in dust and dirt, and there were wood shavings in his hair and clothes, travel wear as though he had been out all day.

Lucy looked ready to wake him but Peter shook his head; Edmund looked exhausted better to let him sleep and scold him thoroughly in the morning.

Morning came and Edmund woke earlier than his siblings; sore, tired but completely satisfied. He went down to the kitchens and was surprised to hear a excited voice exclaiming, "The house was rebuilt I got home last night and everything had been replaced or fixed! I must know who did this!"

Edmund grinned fondly surprised that the faun had made it back so quickly, though he assumed a remodeled house could do that to a person.

He entered the kitchens and greeted Tumnus warmly as he could unwilling to meet his eyes for any longer than necessary.

"Morning Sire!" Tumnus replied before babbling excitedly, "my house was fixed yesterday sometime everything is back!"

Edmund grinned replying, "How wonderful I believe I heard a few Narnians claiming of wanting to help rebuild your home. It seems they have done so."

The faun picked up something he had placed on the counter and murmured, "The fixed it, my father sits in honor again. I have never seen such beautiful carving I wish to find who did this and thank them." Tumnus held the frame almost reverently tears building.

Edmund smiled softly before saying, "I Wish you luck in finding them if I hear anything I will let you know. A good day to you!" he snatched an apple and left the kitchens. He had no plans for the day but to work on the second part of his 'campaign' that and finishing up paperwork.

Not much later Lucy and the other three had woken and entered the Hall to find Tumnus who greeted Lucy still ecstatic over the previous days' events.

"Queen Lucy you'll never imagine what happened!"

"What is something wrong? What brings you back so early?" Lucy asked.

"My house is fixed! The door is back and all of my tea set is put back into place!" the faun was almost shouting.

"How is this possible?" Susan asked.

"King Edmund told me he had over heard some Narnians who had wished to help but he seemed slightly skittish did I say something wrong?" Tumnus asked.

"How wonderful, but what is that you're holding?" Peter asked.

"Why someone made a new frame I have never seen craftsmanship such as this." Tumnus told them, handing them the frame.

Peter took it a thoughtful look crossing his face; the style seemed familiar but he couldn't place why. Handing to Susan he found she was having the same problem. Neither could remember so all Peter said was;

"We will let you know if we hear anything of how has done this fine deed."

Susan nodded with a smile and Tumnus bowed leaving with Lucy chasing after him. They would meet and try to decipher this mystery later. Hopefully they could come with an answer to this strange circumstance.

TBC

AN: Hello again well this chapter turned out longer than I had thought it would be but that's a story for you. Well the next chapter will be up soon I hope as will the eighth chapter of Recalled Home. I promise it will be up by this weekend, I hope. I am hoping this will tide you all over until then and I do apologise for the wait!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Of Sticks**

**Author: Perriannath**

**Summary: As the Golden Age of Narnia begins things begin to be put right; one stone at a time.**

**Warning: None**

**Rating: k+ just in case there's no reason for a high rating**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Narnia it belongs to CS Lewis.**

**AN: I apologise I'm sorry life has been crazy and I haven't had time cringes I did manage to update Recalled Home a bit ago and with tomorrow off I will update again I promise or at least this weekend**

**Edmund had woken early the next morning, but traveled nowhere that day. Instead, much to his siblings' confusion he holed up with several creatures and locked themselves in his Study all morning.**

**Susan had entered the Grand Hall to meet with the subjects and had found that several standing in a group were waiting for Edmund to arrive so that whatever secret they were planning could begin. Peter and Lucy had exchanged confused looks wondering what on earth Edmund was getting into now. He wouldn't cause trouble so early in their reign would he?**

**Peter read the question in both his sister's eyes and shook his head; Edmund was up to something, but there seemed to be no malicious intent. Now all they had to do was figure out what he was scheming. **

**Edmund for his part entered a few moments later before any of his siblings could begin interrogation. With bows and smiles the small group headed off ignoring the wary looks some gave them. Even still Edmund's efforts were only slowly being acknowledged, but as the King would say himself, small efforts are better than none at all; one must plant and nurture seedlings before they grow. With a bow of his own and some comment that left them all laughing he led the way out of the Grand Hall leaving his siblings and many who were there watching in confusion.**

**They hurried to the War Room, a small study that Edmund used for strategy and met there often with his marshals. He closed the door and locked it behind him, no one could know of this.**

**"Now I wish to thank you for all of your help with project however we do have one problem." Edmund said turning to look at the plans laid out on the table before him.**

**"What is that Sire?" Illitian asked.**

"**With Tumnus is wasn't hard it was just a matter of putting things back where they belonged and rebuilding a few pieces of furniture that had been broken by the Secret Police. With this one, it is a bigger undertaking. I have no plans to give up on this we will get it done but I am afraid for it to be sturdy enough we might have to give away our secret." Edmund warned.**

"**Why is that Sire?" Kien, a bear asked.**

"**We don't know how to build a dam, nor do we know exactly how they want it, it had been completely destroyed when the Secret Police tore it apart. So the question becomes do we make it the best we can or do we tell them and have them direct us to how the want it?" Edmund asked.**

**There was silence as everyone thought about it. It had been King Edmund's idea but he wasn't about to tell the Beavers that after all he figured they still found him as a traitor even if Aslan had forgiven him, nothing would change it but Edmund would try. He waited for a response from those around him, no one spoke until Finally Illitian spoke up.**

**"We all agree the Beavers should be told so that we can make the house as good as possible after all we do want it to survive the first coming winter do we not?"**

**There were laughs all around and everyone was in agreement. The beavers would be told tomorrow morning, surprised when several creatures appeared on their doorstep. However Edmund had one thing to add to it.**

**"The Beavers must not know about it; they find out and they will not accept it understand? So for all intents and purposes this was your idea, all of you. I am merely helping out." Edmund said firmly.**

**There were nods though several wished dearly their king thought more highly of himself than this. There was nothing they could do about it now however so with a gesture they all huddled around the plans and lists of supplies that would be needed for this next endeavor. There were long lists of things that Edmund had requested the suppliers to bring to the dam early that morning before the group actually got there so that work could begin almost immediately.**

**Edmund debated with Lotan and Illitan as to how exactly they wanted to surprise the Beavers with both centaur and fox arguing that they would be thrilled to know how much their new king cared. Edmund stubbornly refused thinking of their first meeting and what he had caused. He didn't want them to know and accept only out of obligation, no it would be better for them not to know.**

**"Sire how do you plan on revealing us tomorrow?" Ilitian asked breaking his train of thought.**

"**We may as well show up early tomorrow before they can start anything and surprise them. They will do none of the work tomorrow only directing us where they want certain things or how to build a proper dam. They will do nothing involving labor I promise you that." Edmund grinned thinking of the protests that would come with that course of action.**

**Edmund woke early with the building crew and they got a early start heading out before any of his siblings could ask. They rode hard and were there just a few hours after sunrise.**

**Edmund motioned for the others to stay back as he went forward and knocked on the door to the broken dam. Stepping back to wait he sighed it was in worse shape than he remembered, his fault re chastised himself, all his fault back to the betrayal that caused the wolves to destroy it in the first place.**

**There was a dim thumping noise and then a familiar voice called out,**

**"Oi what you be doing 'ere you can go over the dam but leave us to ourselves! I'm going to 'ave a talk with King Edmund soon I get a chance!"**

**Moments later a furry shape was visible in the doorway.Edmund grinned slightly and bowed replying,**

**"I apologise Baron for the actions of my troops I will be sure to have a word with them as soon as I return."**

**Beaver jumped, startled to see one of his monarchs standing before his door. He bowed but Edmund just chuckled waving his hand to dismiss the action before he spoke up again, "I must confess we are here in business Beaver a matter has come to my attention that must be remedied at the earliest convenience."**

**The creature looked confused but immediately asked, "What is Sire how can I 'elp?"**

**"Well I noticed that due to my grievances in the past your house has fallen into disrepair, I am here to say Baron that we, unfortunate as it might be, are your cleanup crew." Edmund grinned as he whistled for the others to come out each bearing their loads and supplies, leaving the beaver speechless.**

**"I believe the correct question, Beaver is how my we assist you?" Edmund chuckled again and continued, "For I am afraid that we know nothing of building a dam otherwise we had wanted to surprise you. However I insist that though you are directing us that is the only job you have unless scolding us for doing something wrong. Now get settled and please if you will direct us on where to place the supplies."**

**The work went quickly with Mrs. Beaver coming back just after they started and nearly dropping her parcels from the Badger's house when she saw them and recognized the King. She was forced to sit as well and the two had a jolly time directing and telling them where to put things though the workers were a quick study. Laughter filled the area echoing off the water as Mrs. Beaver stated, "Well for a monarch you certainly do your fair share of work."**

**Her husband nearly fell out of the bed of needles he had made looking appalled however Edmund just broke laughing bowing exaggeratingly and grinned replying, "But of course madam with such a harsh taskmaster we have no choice but be good stewards." **

**Work continued with more laughter as Badger splashed the centaur and a water fight broke out halting all work. The forest animals teamed against the King and his guards expecting to get a passive enemy but that was not the case and within moments of the fight starting everyone was drenched through yet kept going until finally, with multiple casualties on both sides a truce was called and work continued.**

**They became tired several hours in, enough so that Mrs. Beaver all but forced them to stop working and come to bank for a rest. Edmund looked out over the project, it wasn't finished and might not get done in one day, though they were all willing to work through the night, if Mrs. Beaver let them. it looked good with furniture being remade and patched up where it could be, the little things such as silverware, plates etc would be brought hopefully sometime tomorrow if all went as planned. He caught Beaver's eyes and asked,**

**"You wish to speak to me Baron?"**

"**Sire I just… we can't thank you enough for all this you needn't have done it." Beaver replied looking slightly sheepish as to all the attention, he was getting.**

**"Beaver your home was destroyed by my careless actions and betrayal I would not leave you to live in a hoe devastated and filled with only bad memories. I can only hope that this home will not cause you displeasure since I helped build it." Edmund replied lowly.**

**Beaver looked shocked that he would suggest a thing yet it was the Mrs. Who spoke up shushing them both, "You 'ear anyone speak badly about you and send 'em our way they'll be sure to get a proper dressing down Sire. You have been wonderful, not to mention what you did for Tumnus, this is more than anyone expected, of any of you."**

**"Especially the traitor." Edmund mumbled but was shocked when Mrs. Beaver slapped her tail down just hard enough to sting his hand scolding sharply, "That is in the past Aslan said never to mention it again he has long since forgiven you. What kind of subjects would we be to not forgiven one transgression of a child when we too have made mistakes in the past?" she gained his eye and smiled gently, "This is more than we would have dreamed too used to doing things without help we are. Now I've got lunch who's 'ungry?"**

**There were several cheers and food was doled out, a comfortable silence falling over the crowd as they ate.**

**Soon enough they were at it again even as the sun had begun to sink slightly. They ignored it and kept working becoming closer and closer to finishing the dam. Edmund finally looked up stepping away from the dam and asked, "What do you think?" he turned to ask the beavers but they were standing and staring silent tears glittering.**

**"Oh Sire this is better than I ever imagined!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed looking over at the new home. She was almost in tears at the sight and Edmund had to smile.**

**"It's not completely finished and for that I apologise however I do hope that you will accept what we have so far. Tomorrow we will bring in all the dishes, plates and other items, the furniture is all in there ready to use but hopefully it will suffice for now." He looked almost anxiously at the Beavers who met his eyes and at the nervous look gasped before crying, **

**"Oh Sire, this is wonderful we can't thank you enough!" both gave him a somewhat awkward hug but he said nothing wrapping his arms around them as well and grinning.**

**"I'd best be off otherwise my siblings will become worried and suspicious, they know nothing of this." Edmund replied looking over at Philip who nodded coming over to his side.**

"**Must you leave? Why don't you stay here? A bit of a tight fit I'll grant you but after all shouldn't the craftsman help christen his project?" Beaver asked hoping his ploy would work.**

**Edmund smiled and found he could not refuse either of them. turning to the others he announced, "I will be here you may return to your homes will commendations and my thanks. Now go get some well earned rest I will see you in the morning when we unload all the other things."**

**Everyone called out good-byes and goodnights before leaving. Edmund for his part followed the Beavers inside where they made themselves comfortable over a pot of tea and some fish before bedding down for the night. All in all when Edmund thought about it, it had been not only productive but had been fulfilling to him, putting his mind at rest a bit more. Now if only he didn't have to look forward to three worried siblings in the morning. Oh well, he'd deal with that tomorrow.**

**Fin**

**A/N: hi again I am sorry for the delay with this one, it took forever to find time to do this chapter not to mention find time for it. Anyhow, this will most likely be the last update for about a week. I have a speech that I have to memorise for Japan and present before the class on Wednesday or Thursday so I will most likely be unavailable for that stretch of time. I apologise for the delay but that's school for you nothing I can really do about it. Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sticks and Stones: Of Mud**

**Author: Perriannath**

**Rating: k**

**Warning: none**

**Disclaimer: don't own it belongs to C.S. Lewis**

**Author's Notes: sighs life just seems to get in the way doesn't it? I keep trying to get these done and does it ever happen no. well finally I was able to actually stop and get these done so this for all of the reader's who are still waiting and I apologize again, life is against me lately! Here you go!**

**Waking up early Edmund turned over carefully in the nest of blankets made for him on the floor, despite the Beaver's adamant protests. He was comfortable and well rested one of the best sleeps he'd ever had. However as he was about to pull the blankets up he groaned realising his siblings had no idea where he was. He got up and redressed heading out and splashing cold water on his face before returning to the warmth of the dam just as Mrs. Beaver was carrying in breakfast.**

**"Edmund…Sure you're up early we didn't wake you did we?" she stammered.**

**"No I am an early riser there is no harm after all I should help out after intruding upon your home last night." He replied and she blushed a little refuting quickly, "No, no trouble after all you are one of our monarchs and we are glad to have you always." He smiled at her before walking somewhat awkwardly to help her set up for breakfast, a relatively quiet affair once Beaver had returned. However the quiet disappeared as soon as Edmund said he had to return to the Cair; the Beavers didn't want him to go but Edmund was insistent,**

**"They will be worried I'll get enough of a scolding as it is I really must get home I'm sorry."**

"**We just want to thank you for everything you did for us this is more than we ever imagined; we have a beautiful home again. Now let me give you this at least and send you on your way." Mrs. Beaver insisted, handing him a small wrapped parcel, which he knew, had food in it. With a small bow and a quick kiss to her cheek, he mounted again and soon was heading off back through the woods.**

**"What do you think Philip think we're doing a good enough job of keeping it quiet?" Edmund asked his mount grinning.**

"**Well considering how many people know of it already I'd have to disagree with you I'm afraid Sire. However your siblings still don't know if that's any consolation." Philip replied tilting his head curiously wondering what exactly his rider was looking for. Edmund grinned chuckling opening the parcel and grabbing a piece of fruit which he began to munch on as they neared the Cair. **

"**Peter where do you suppose he is?" Lucy asked worriedly. She was sitting at the breakfast table feet swinging while absentmindedly picking at her food. Peter looked at her and could only shrug, " some of the subjects mentioned that he had something to see to, pressing apparently but Edmund has never kept anything from us that was overly important not in awhile anyway. I wonder what could be wrong."**

**"Wrong with whom?" Susan asked coming into the dining room and sitting before noticing the missing member. She turned to Lucy asking, "Is he running late?"**

**"You could say that he never came back last night and is still not at the Cair; oh I do hope he's alright." Lucy muttered.**

**"Never came back why I wonder where on earth he could have gone." Susan wondered.**

**A centaur came in and began to serve them just as a hawk flew in landing on a perch that was just off to the side of the table. With a quick yet formal bow the hawk looked around before inquiring, "Is King Edmund not with you?"**

**"We are afraid good Sir that he is still out from last night's excursion. We don't know where he went. May one of us be of service to you?" Susan asked diplomatically.**

**The hawk shifted and replied as graciously as he could, "I thank you Milady but it seems that I must be off to find King Edmund I have a message for him that mustn't wait." With another bow he took off back out the window on the hunt for the missing monarch.**

**"Well that was very odd indeed what do you suppose that was all about?" Peter asked. Susan and Lucy could only shrug,**

**"Who knows Peter perhaps he was a messenger from the Lantern Waste with news of that, we cannot really guess with Edmund, perpetually in the saddle as he is." Lucy told him.**

**With that they tucked into their meals trying to forget the worry for their brother.**

**Edmund spotted the hawk and reined Philip to a halt before he needed to land outstretching his arm for a perch. The hawk gratefully landed making a quick bow before beginning his report.**

**"You are a hard one to catch Majesty if I may say so. Now the Great River near the Ford of Beruna is blocked badly and the nymphs and other creatures there desperately need the water. They sent me to ask for your and Philip's aid if you would."**

**"Of course all I must do is run to the Cair and change we are nearly there it will not take but a moment. Do we have that long?" Edmund teasingly asked the hawk who scratched his head with a sort of smile before replying, "Yes I suppose if you must."**

**With a grin of his own Edmund took off hurrying to the castle and running dignified as he could through the corridors with the skill of long practice even for as short a time he'd been there. Almost to his room he smiled only to be stopped short by a familiar voice exclaiming, "Edmund!"**

**He turned to find Lucy hurrying towards him skirts lifted to stay clean as she stopped before him. Hands on hips she finally asked, "Where have you been?"**

**He grimaced and replied, "Out at the Beavers' dam I have to go though Luce Elion just found me I'm needed out again so I'm just here to change." **

**"You don't stay here longer than just a few hours these last couple of days." She pouted making him grin if only he could resist that.**

**"I'll be back and this is the last of the wandering for awhile I promise. Alright I'll be home later tonight." With those words he kissed her forehead and ran into his room throwing on a worn pair of slacks, wool tunic, well used boots and a light traveling cloak. Clasping it around his neck as he walked he hurried back down the same corridors before rushing out to find Philip ready and looking like he had just been fed. With a small laugh, he mounted and with Elion in the lead, they took off.**

**He soon made it to the blocked river to find all manner of creatures trying to move mud and seeming to have slow success. With a call of greeting he took of his cloak laying it on the ground and rolled up his sleeves ignoring the stunned looks and astonished cries of , **

"**No don't get yourself dirty on our account Sire!" **

**Slipping more than walking he joined them in the dirt grabbing one of the few shovels and quickly setting to work next to the others. Soon he too was covered in mud but laughing all the same as the group kept talking as they worked. Overall, it was pleasant though they were filthy. He had just shoveled a big pile of mud when a large clump of the same hit him on the side of the head. For a moment, everything stilled as they waited for his reaction. However, they joined in when he began to laugh and kept on laughing until finally he retaliated in the general area of the attacker and struck in the middle of the group splashing the majority with mud and dirty water. That was all they needed for a water fight to break out and soon everyone was covered in enough mud as to render them almost unrecognizable. Still everyone laughed and after a few more mud pies were thrown they continued the work.**

**Peter meanwhile back at the Cair had heard from Lucy that Ed had come, changed, and quickly left just moments later. That was interesting, what on earth could Ed have to go to that none of the other siblings would know about?**

**With a sigh and determined glint to find out what was going on he strode out of the Main Hall to the War Room, where he knew several were meeting to go over border plans and other matters. When he got there he found Tumnus there along with Oreius and Lotan among others. When they saw the King, they all bowed and greeted them but Peter waved them off asking instead,**

**"Where did my brother go?"**

**Everyone looked at him slightly nervous, were they in trouble? King Edmund had not told the High King? Finally it was Lotan who spoke up,**

**"King Edmund was out at the Beavers' from a building project there they were rebuilding their home. I heard from Elion that there was a slide blocking the Great River and he rode there to help unblock it. That is all hearsay however Sire I do not know for certain."**

**Peter nodded and turned leaving the room to collect his sisters, he wanted to see what Ed was up to exactly. On the move almost since the Coronation he had to have some plan.**

**Ed grunted as he shoveled another pile of mud and dirt scrubbing his arm across his face to clear the sweat only to leave a large smear right across his cheek. He leaned back and swung the shovel hard only to hear a low clunk and feel the jolt as it impacted something hard and obviously large.**

**"Philip, we have another rock if you please!" he called over his shoulder. The horse called his agreement, the young king walked over throwing a makeshift harness across, and over before tightening it best he could. Throwing the end of the rope to a dryad who wrapped it around the rock and tightened it best he could. With a firm grip on the rope Ed began to guide Philip up the slope trying to keep the tension at least partly off the horse. He was succeeding but at the cost of his hands; the rope was beginning to rub his palms sore and cutting into them badly. Edmund didn't seem to notice and kept pulling. Finally the rock moved and they gained ground.**

**Unnoticed to the entire crowd were the other three monarchs who had slipped through the woods to find the little party trying not to laugh at the sight of their subjects covered head to toe or hoof in mud, not to mention their brother as well. They watched as Ed helped pull the rock up out of the riverbed and onto the bank where others were waiting to get it fully out of the way. With the rock gone the digging continued each oblivious to the fact they were being watched.**

**"Why do you suppose he never told us?" Lucy whispered to Peter.**

**He glanced over and whispered back, "He seems to have several projects we were unaware of. However we might just have to cut this one short should he continue to ignore his hands." That made all of them chuckle and settle in to wait just a bit longer.**

**"Philip hold!" Peter looked back to see another rock in the same harness but this one was larger and heavier. Obviously it was causing the workers a bit of trouble to get it up off the bed. Edmund, as they watched had dug in his heels sinking into the banks but keeping his hold on the rope even as it dug deep into his palms. Peter caught Susan's worried look and realised a way to announce themselves. With a grin, he loosed the saddle off his horse and looked around finding a spare harness. Finding one he managed to came alongside Philip while everyone was too busy pulling, mostly everyone, and attach the two horses. At the sudden lack of tension Edmund and several others looked up to find Peter standing up the bank guiding the two forward again. Edmund almost dropped the rope gasping, "P..Peter what are you doing here?"**

**"Well apparently I'm helping you move a rock which by the way had you told us you were clearing we could have helped to begin with." Peter scolded, the effect marred by the fact that he was grinning. Edmund sighed shaking his head at his brother before seeing the rock begin to slip again,**

**"If my older brother would kindly bring his attention back to the boulder we were pulling we could keep it from falling on him." Ed grinned. Between the two of them and the two horse they managed to get the rock back up and over the bank. Edmund slid back down into the mud and Peter went to follow just as Susan scolded him, "No peter we don't need both of you dirty!"**

**Edmund raised his hand too and agreed, just as some other subjects cried out, "Please Your Highness we had enough trouble trying to keep King Edmund out not you as well!"**

**Acquiescing to their requests he stayed on the bank. Just as Edmund made to pick the shovel up again a dryad stopped him, "You have done enough there is nothing more to do than redirect the river, nothing more for you go get cleaned up."**

**Edmund made to protest when several others chimed in as well, Edmund agreed. Slipping and sliding he got up off the bank.**

**With a tired grin he faced his siblings and helped Peter untie the horses and saddled Peter's horse again while wiping down Philip and himself best he could. With a sigh, Ed knew that he'd have a long talk as soon as they got back to the Cair. He wasn't sure if he wanted that to come or not; sure he did nothing wrong but he did keep this a secret. Oh well he'd deal with it when they got there.**

**TBC**

**bows I am sorry life just keeps getting in the way and I kept trying to get this written and the darn thing fought every step of the way. I'm not really sure why but oh well. Comments etc would be appreciated. I'll finish this soon just the epilogue and hopefully Recalled will be updated very soon! Apologies again!**


End file.
